Velveteen Rabbit
by Secret-Agent-Omega
Summary: River imparts some not-so-cryptic wisdom to Mal regarding Inara’s feelings. Sequel to "Simple Words".


**Title:** Velveteen Rabbit

**Author:** Secret-Agent-Omega

**Genre:** Drama.

**Rating:** K.

**Pairings:** More hints of Mal/Inara.

**Location on Firefly Universe Timeline:** Immediately after "Simple Words", which is sometime post-BDM.

**Spoilers:** Vague references to the BDM.

**Summary:** River imparts some not-so-cryptic wisdom to Mal regarding Inara's feelings.

**Disclaimer:** The people, places, and plentiful paraphernalia you know and love/hate are the property of their respective owners, namely Joss Whedon, his associates, and any groups which control or are controlled by said individuals. No profit is made by the author of this work of fiction from the creation or distribution of said work, nor is any infringement intended. Plagiarism is considered a serious criminal offense, and punishable by law. Please ask before redistributing this work.

**Length without header:** 2 page(s) at 12-point Times New Roman font; 718 words; 3,947 characters including spaces.

**Feedback:** Some authors don't care about feedback. I am not one of those authors. Giving feedback tells me that you took the time to read it and cared enough to comment on it. Receiving feedback is a wonderful thing, and every author should experience it.

**Notes:** Having received such wonderful comments for "Simple Words", I'm continuing in what will now definitely be at least a three-part arc. Again, special thanks to ValerieBean for the beta and for telling me that my non-artsy stuff isn't utter crap.

**Velveteen Rabbit**

By Secret-Agent-Omega

It was a quiet night in the Black, as nights went.

Not, Mal thought with a grin, that there was ever really any daytime in space - it was called 'the Black' for a reason. And he knew better than most just how quiet it could be.

But still, it was a calm night. Peaceful-like. River was due on the bridge to plot a course for their next job prospect, and then she'd join the rest of the crew and turn in for the evening, though he couldn't imagine that Kaylee and the doctor actually planned on getting much rest. Zoë had begun sleeping through the night again, and Jayne... well, Mal didn't want to think on what the mercenary was up to at this hour.

With a sigh, Mal rearranged his boots on the edge of the console. That just left Inara.

Mal was glad she was back on _Serenity_, despite what he'd said to her in the cargo bay. It was true, she spun him about and fogged things up, but ever since Inara had left all those months ago, there'd been an ache in his heart and a weariness in his spirit that he'd been unable to shake. Now that she was back, it was as though someone had flipped a light switch within him, thawing the corners where the darkness had been seeping in.

But how long would it last?

How long until she decided to return to the Training House and her girls? Until they began to fight, and she disappeared behind smiling masks and stinging words?

How long until she left again?

Mal snapped out of his reverie as River floated onto the bridge, her small feet padding silently against the deck plating. Pushing away the nagging doubts for another time, he gave a crooked smile.

"Hey there, li'l albatross. Was about to call for you."

"Knew that." River replied cheerfully, slipping into the other seat and hugging her legs to her chest. "Why I came back."

Mal glanced over at her.

"If you knew I was gonna call you back, then why'd you leave?"

River turned to look at the captain, her smile fading.

"Knew you needed time. Today was bad; full of worry."

"One of the burdens of bein' captain." Mal said with an air of mock-resignation, flicking a series of switches on a console. "It's my job to worry."

"Worrying about details has been statistically proven to shorten the human lifespan." River said, tilting her head to the side. "Worry about what matters and details take care of themselves."

Mal raised an eyebrow. "You sayin' findin' work is a detail, li'l albatross?"

River tilted her head to the other side. "Work is everywhere for those who look. Love is far scarcer."

Mal shot a glance at River, then chuckled.

"That so? Your brother and Kaylee seem to be findin' it just fine."

River swiveled in her chair to look at the captain, fixing him with a disconcerting stare.

"You're worried about her. Worried she'll stay, and you'll start feeling... Worried she'll leave again, and you'll stop."

Mal clenched his jaw for a moment, then glared at River.

"Best be stayin' out of things that ain't your business, little one. Don't be mistakin' that for a request."

River's face fell, and she slowly turned back to the controls.

Silence descended on the bridge, and long minutes passed before River spoke again, her voice now soft and somber.

"She's scared, too. Never felt before. A velveteen rabbit, so pretty and soft to the touch, but only stuffing inside. Knows he wants the real thing, but she's only ever been a doll. Doesn't know how to be real. Will his love fill her, make her real like the other rabbits, or will the fire burn her to ash? Afraid to stay and find out. Afraid to leave and never know."

Mal spun in his chair, ready to reprimand River, but found her already gone, slipped ghost-like from the bridge. With another sigh, Mal checked to make sure she had made the proper course adjustment, then locked the controls and headed to his bunk. Maybe a good night's rest would clear everything up.

Somehow, Mal thought, swinging open the hatch and climbing down, he doubted he would get one whilst dreaming of Inara.


End file.
